


Larkspur and Lightning

by tinknevertalks



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: (well kinda; I've messed around with the idea a bit), Episode Tag - Awakening, Episode Tag - Sanctuary For None pt2, F/M, Fluff, Soulmates, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: The mark on his chest changing meant nothing at all, nuh-uh, no way. Double-y so for the one on her leg.
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Happy Endings Exchange 2019





	Larkspur and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xbleeple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/gifts).



> So... Here we are. I was asked to write a fic for xbleeple, and for ages it was going to be something about Helen being able to enthrall people (because it's my ultimate headcanon for her, and I discovered also xbleeple's). Except my brain wouldn't go for it. (I have about 200ish words of it written - wanted it to be a 5+1 and... not important. XD Poke me if you want to read it.)
> 
> Then I re-read the letter/prompt thing and saw soulmates. Yas. I can do that. Except again my brain went, "Naaaaaaaaah fam." Super awkward. (It's long and convoluted as to why, mostly to do with _Sanctuary_ canon and Helen/John and stuff but meh.) But then this came out, and I like it more than soulmates (even if it is just soulmate marks under a different name).
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy (you especially xbleeple :D). Unbeta'd, so if you find any mistakes, hit me up. Otherwise, just lemme know in the comments what you think of it. :D

Helen usually didn't share a shower with anyone - she liked the ten minutes of solitude as she washed her hair - but today wasn't a usual day. She could count on one finger the amount of people who'd been vamped and revamped, literally, by her hand, and he currently stood before her, lathering shampoo in his hair. His fingers scrubbed his scalp solidly, bliss stealing across his face as he rubbed that one satisfying spot. Helen grinned.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," he muttered, the bliss infusing his words.

"That's exactly what I'm doing," she replied, gasping when his arms wrapped around her waist. "Careful, Nikola! I almost slipped!" Laughter belied her warning, and she knew the line he'd reply with, almost as if they were following a script.

"I'd be here to catch you." Looking deep into his eyes, she almost believed his earnest tone. But this was Nikola, the man with the itchiest feet, and Helen wasn't sure she wanted her ( _heart_ ) feelings in the hands of someone like that.

She couldn't have them trampled on again.

The moment passed, Nikola grinning back madly as he squeezed her waist. He turned into the shower's spray, his face directly under the water. Helen's heart rate calmed down to not quite racing, watching a moment so utterly human and mortal. He did so love water, maybe not as much as electricity, but he would always find a body of water to play with.

Smiling to herself, she wrapped her arms around him, dropping soft kisses on his neck.

"You keep doing that, we'll run out of hot water," he sighed, tilting his head back.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing," she replied, nipping his earlobe.

Laughing, he turned back to her, joyous and bright. They spent a considerable amount of time in the shower after that, the cold water adding to their ardour. Much fun was had by them both.

Later, many hours later, curled up in bed and relaxing after a mild panic attack - Helen's mind exploded with images of hurt Nikola, and a life without him, once the adrenaline wore off - she let her fingers trail across his spirit mark. She'd seen it many times before, a vibrant tangle of lightning bolts and larkspur, but the gladioli - pink at that - were new. They dotted his mark in the voids that once had been there. It looked whole.

Without thinking too much on the whys of her decision, she opted not to tell Nikola of his new addition. He'd find out soon enough, the next time he looked in a mirror. For now she was content in his arms, glad she was no longer the last of The Five ( _glad he's still here_ ).

Time passed. Helen relived a hundred and thirteen years of life, opting (perhaps not strangely) to spend some of it with old friends. Adventures were had, plans were made, foundations set in lodestone ( _no more unexpected guests_ ). And when she could, she'd visit Nikola.

The spirit mark was there as she remembered, without the pink gladiolus stars, but bright and blue and vibrant. With every breath his chest would rise and fall, the lightning and flowers tied intrinsically to him. From the turn of the twentieth century onwards he paid more attention to one spot on her right thigh, always touching her there when they sat for dinner or a show ( _or spending a night in bed_ ). She knew why, but buried it, making herself believe a lie. He kissed her there to sink his teeth into her flesh, no other reason at all. She really didn't thrill at his fingertips there, or delight in the electricity that skittered from the spot, or tugged him back boldly to her lips. No, the kisses and touches did nothing ( _everything_ ) for her.

"You know, Helen," he murmured when she opened her bedroom door, "I hate being confused."

"Really? I never would have guessed." Smiling, she offered her hand. "It wasn't that bad."

He snorted. "Wasn't…? Nigel called me bonkers." Holding her hand, he asked, "Why did it change all the time?"

Quirking her eyebrow, Helen leant forward and kissed his cheek. "I think a more pertinent question would be when did it stop?"

His eyes bored into hers, and she could watch his brilliant mind unspool, the realisation dawning. "So," he said, as she drew him into her rooms, "the ring of lightning?"

Looking heavenwards for a moment, her gaze returned to his. His eyes grew almost comically wide before his lips descended on hers, his hands in her hair. She ached to get closer, pressing against him as if her life depended on it.

She'd missed this. Without thought, her hand caressed his chest over the waistcoat he'd worn ( _probably with this situation fully in mind_ ), grinning when a shiver ran down his back. With a tiny yelp of surprise (hers), he carried her to bed. "I should've done this months ago," he said between kisses, his hand finding her spirit mark. Electricity flowed from his touch on her mark. 

She couldn’t agree more.

In the semi darkness, hours later, Helen awoke to tentative touches on her leg. Looking down, she watched as Nikola ran his index finger around the double helixed ring of lightning and blood, circling pink flowers wrapped around a lightning rod. “It used to be an asklepian,” she explained, stroking his head.”

“When…?”

A beat, as she considered her answer. “When lightning struck.”

“Oh.” Crawling up to her, caging her just a touch with his arms, he asked with as much seriousness that he could muster, “Does this mean I can change the lab around?”

Rising up to meet him, she grinned and replied, "Not on your nelly." Her hands trailed up to his shoulders. He waggled his eyebrows, kissing his way down to her mark.

_Yes, we really should have done this months ago._


End file.
